


Thinking Out Loud

by GalaxyTrees



Series: Newsies Soulmate Au [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, HAHA GAY, High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theater - Freeform, race is actually smart heh, splotch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of a hand…or a collision of the shoulders.-or-Javid Soulmate AU





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This. Took. Me. So. Long. To. Write.  
> But here we are :)

The first day of Junior year David Jacobs was not happy. He had chosen his outfit carefully the night before, in order to cover his soulmark. Like the rest of the Jacobs family David had a Splotch. A long black mark covered his left shoulder and traveled down his arm. According to Soul Legend when his soulmate touched that area the black would change to colors representing his soulmate, whatever that’s supposed to mean.  
That morning David walks into the kitchen to see Sarah, his twin sister, sitting on the breakfast bar eating peanut butter covered waffles, swinging her legs and playing disney music from her phone.  
“Salut frère. You ready for today?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh, come on. It’ll be great!”  
“Maybe for you, Saz.”  
Sarah rolled her eyes and tapped David’s nose with her finger. “You’re such a downer.”  
David quickly ate his breakfast and left, Sarah, the disaster she is, trailing behind him. 

When the two reached the front steps of the school Sarah was casually braiding her pitch black hair. She looked so at ease, like she had done this a million times before.  
David was sure he looked the opposite. He wondered if Sarah could hear is pounding heart from where she was standing.  
A blonde boy with crutches approached them with a smile.  
“Hi, my name is Charlie. Are you the Jacobs?”  
“We are,” Sarah answered immediately. “I’m Sarah and this is my brother David.”  
Charlie’s smile only grew. “It’s wonderful to meet you. Mr. Ressan asked me to show you to your classes today. Are you juniors?”  
While Charlie and Sarah started to talk and walk to the door David trailed behind them quietly, like a shadow of his sister.  
The halls were as crowded as David imagined. People, left and right, were running into him or brushing up against him. If he weren’t so nervous he might have been mad.  
Charlie showed David to his first hour then took Sarah to hers.  
David sat down at a random desk in the middle of his classroom and got out his phone. He didn’t want to look like the weird new kid who did nothing but read big old books. Being on his phone would make him blend in.  
Or, at least, that’s what he told himself.  
Slowly kids started filling the empty seats around the room. A boy with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat directly in front of him.  
David looked up to see the kid staring at him.  
“Hi.” He spoke slowly.  
“Do i know you?” The kid asked.  
“Uh, no?”  
“Huh.” Then the kid was facing the front and that was that.  
In the front of the classroom a young woman, who David guessed was the teacher, was talking with Charlie.  
“Okay class, welcome back!” the woman began as the bell rang. A groan sounded from most of the class. “Yeah yeah, whatever.”  
David’s eyes made their way around the room while the teacher discussed the syllabus.  
On the board in neat cursive was the name Ms. Hannah, David assumed that was the teacher’s name. The walls had posters of math equations and memes covering the faded brick. In the corner was an old bathtub with golden feet. When he looked closer David could see a mound of pillows inside of the tub.  
“Okay.” Ms. Hannah said loudly, drawing David’s attention away from the bathtub. “I’m going to pass out this friend activity. I want you to fill it out with the person behind you. Go.”  
The blonde boy turned around to face David again.  
“I guess i need to ask you some questions.”  
David nodded, knowing he had no choice.  
“Okay, number one; where are you from?”  
“New Orléans.”  
The boy’s eyebrows raised. “Really? That’s cool. How old are you?”  
“17.”  
“What’s your favorite animal?”  
“Formosan Odd Scaled Snake.”  
“What the fuck is that?”  
David huffed a small laugh. “You know those black snakes that shine with a rainbow in the light?”  
They boy’s mouth made a bug ‘O’ as he listened to David explain the snake.  
“Okay, last question; what’s your name?’  
“David Jacobs.”  
“Nice to meet you David, I’m Race.”  
“Race?” David questioned.  
“It’s only a nickname. I’m on the track team. My real name is-“  
“ANTONIO HIGGINS!”  
Both boys looked to the from of the classroom to see Ms. Hannah glaring at Race.  
“Yes, Ms. Hannah?”  
“Don’t yes miss Hannah me. Hat. Now.”  
Race let out a deep sigh. He stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom to hand his snapback to the teacher.  
“What was that about?” David asked once Race was sitting back down.  
“The school has a rule against hats and hoods. Don’t worry though. I came prepared.”  
David watched as Race smirked and pulled another hat out of his backpack.  
David smiled and shook his head slightly.  
This kid is crazy. 

2nd hour. AP US History.  
David took a seat in the middle of the class again. This time a kid with fiery red hair stumbled into the seat to his left. He was wearing a snapback like Race.  
“Yooo,” the kid started staring at David. “Are you new?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where’re you from bro?”  
“New Orleans.”  
“Yo that’s so cool!”  
“Um. Thank you?”  
“Do you know about the Battle of New Orleans in the War Of 1812?” The kid asked excitedly.  
David stared at him. The war of 1812?  
“Um. No.”  
“Dude it’s so cool. I’m sure we’ll go over it after we cover America’s involvement in the French Revolution!”  
The kid turned around in his seat to start discussing something with the girl next to him.  
The bell had just rung when a girl with dark red hair, like the boy’s, stumbled into the room laughing.  
“Renn,” The teacher started, a twitch of a smile appearing on his face. “Would you like to explain to the class why you’re late?”  
“Um…” the girl started still laughing. Her backpack was falling off her shoulders and her hair was a mess. “Not really?”  
“This doesn’t have anything to do with the lipstick on your cheek does it?”  
The class laughed along with the girl as she took her seat.  
“Welcome to another school year. And to AP US History.”  
The teacher continued talking, though David wasn’t paying attention in the slightest.  
In third hour David met a short girl with curly brown hair. She introduced herself as Smalls and then threaten to fight the health teacher.  
Fourth hour Charlie was in his class.  
“You’re in AP English Lit?” David asked.  
“I like English.” Was all he said.  
At lunch he sat with Sarah at the back of the cafeteria.  
“How’s your day so far?” She asked biting into her apple.  
“Okay.”  
Silence.  
“Alright you don’t wanna talk yourself to death or anything. Viens mec.” (Come on dude.)  
“Je vais bien. Je ne veux tout simplement pas en parler.” (I’m fine. I just don’t want to talk about it.)  
On his way to his fifth hour, AP Bio, he ran right into another kid. His left shoulder connected with the guy’s left and then they were both goaning.  
“Sorry dude.” The guy said before walking away.  
David rolled his eyes slowly and continued on his way to the lab.  
Upon sitting down David put his head down on the table, taking in a deep breath.  
New schools are stressful. New cities are stressful. New states are stressful. New regions of the country are stressful.  
“Is this seat taken?”  
David looked up to see the kid he ran into with his hand on the chair next to him.  
“Go for it.” David mumbled.  
“I’m sorry I ran into you.” The boy said while a smile.  
Okay, David thought to himself. At least the New York boys are cute.  
“It’s alright.”  
The boy tilted his head to the side slightly.  
“I like your accent. Where you from?”  
David felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He didn’t think his accent was strong enough to notice.  
“Um, Louisiana. New Orleans.”  
“Oh! I’ve always wanted to go there! I hear it’s pretty.”  
You’re pretty. David thought to himself.  
“It is.”  
The teacher interrupted their conversation with attendance. Though David did end up sneaking glances at the boy every now and again. 

By the end of the day David was exhausted. As soon as he got home he changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants and rolled himself into a blanket burrito on the couch in the family room.  
“Bad day?” He father asked with a chuckle.  
David only let out a noise of acceptance and rolled over to stare at the tv.  
“David, honey.” His mother, Ester, started with a small smile. “It’s dinner time.”  
David made another noise and started to untie himself from the mass of blankets.  
As soon as he sat down at the kitchen table the conversation stopped.  
“What? Avez-vous jamais vu un désordre de marche?” (Have you never seen a walking mess?) He asked while scooping some potatoes onto this plate. Then everyone was talking at once.  
“When did that happen?” (Les)  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” (Sarah)  
“Who is it?” (Meyer)  
“C'est quoi ce bordel?!” (Ester)  
David stopped and started at his family.  
“What are you talking about?”  
The family exchanged glances, before Meyer cleared his throat and pointed to David’s left side.  
David looked to see a mess of oranges, pinks, yellows, and reds where normally a giant black Splotch was.  
Everyone stared for a moment before it fully registered in David’s brain.  
“Fuck.”  
Meyer let out a laugh at his son’s reaction.  
“David!” Ester scolded trying to hide a laugh of her own.  
“Who is it?” Les asked, repeating his father's question.  
“I, I honestly don’t know. I ran into so many people today.”  
“Was there anyone who stood out?” Ester asked, taking a bite of her food.  
“Not really I mean-“ David stopped. “There’s this cute boy in my AP Bio class that I ran into.”  
“Oooooo,” Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at her brother.  
“Oh leave him alone.” Meyer threw a green bean at her. “What’s his name?”  
David hesitated. “I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know?” Les asked.  
“No.”  
“You’re hopeless.” 

The next day David was nervous all over again, but for a different reason. As he walked to his first hour class he scanned the halls, searching for, who he hoped was, his soulmate.  
Without luck he sat down in first hour.  
“Why'd you look so glum southern boy?” Race asked plopping down in his seat, facing David.  
“I think my soulmate is at this school.” He said slowly, testing the waters.  
“Oh! Really? Isn’t that agood thing?”  
“It is.” David modded his head in agreement. “If I knew who he was.”  
“Oh shit dude.” Race’s eyebrows creased in sympathy. “I know what that’s like.”  
“You do?” David perked up a bit, curious.  
“Look here.” Rave held out his arm and showed him lines of words written in two different colored inks; blue and red.  
“I’m the blue. My soulmate is the red.”  
“Pen pals. Nice.” David commented.  
“We’ve been talking for years, I know he’s in our grade. I know he goes here. And I know he’s from Brooklyn.”  
“But not his name?” David asked.  
“Not his name.” Rave confirmed.  
David watched as Race drew a small flower on the base of his thumb. Like magic small red leaves appeared around the doodle.  
“So, what’s your SoulMark?” Rave asked, adding a smiley face by the flower.  
“Uh, my entire family, we’re Splotches.”  
“Wait really? I’ve only heard stories! Can I see it? Is it really pitch black?”  
David smiled and pulled up the sleeve of his quarter length shirt, revealing the mix of warm colors.  
“Not anymore it’s not.”  
Race’s eyes became wide as he examined the colors on David’s arm.  
“Holy shit that gorgeous.”  
“Thanks. According to legend the colors represent their soul.”  
“Wow. Ya know my friend Jack would really like this. His favorite color is pink.”  
David just smiled and turned to Ms. Hannah as she started explaining chapter one.  
By lunch David was slightly less exhausted than the day before. He was making his way to the back table, where Sarah sat with the girl from his history class, when Race appeared out of nowhere and pulled him from the cafeteria.  
“Race, what are you doing?”  
Race huffed out a breath and pulled David up a flight of stairs.  
They stopped in a dark hallway with deep red curtains hanging on the walls.  
“I,” Race started, smiling. “Am solving a riddle.”  
David stared at Race like he had grown three heads.  
“What?”  
Race waved his hand and pulled David inside a door.  
David let out a gasp as he realized that they were entering the prop deck of the theater. The room was gorgeous. With tables and chairs stacked into what seemed like mountains. Fake trees and plants were pushed up against one wall and there were boxes upon boxes of random objects spilling onto the floor.  
In the back corner was another deep red curtain, underneath a yellow light was shining.  
“Where are we?”  
“We are in the best place ever.” Race stayed simply before leading David through.  
Behind the curtain sat a large table with a hodgepodge of chairs, a few being dusty thrones. Bean bags littered the floor, and blankets and pillows were stacked haphazardly in piles.  
At one of the thrones, a big pink and gold one, sat the cute boy from David’s AP Bio class.  
His eyes didn’t leave the sketchbook he was working in, but David could tell he acknowledged them.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Race said with a smirk.  
“Don’t quote Hamilton at me you asshole.” The boy said slowly, eyes never leaving the page.  
“That was a little too vague to be a Hamilton quote.” David answered in the place of Race.  
“Anything can be a Hamilton quote if you think about it.” The boy help up the drawing to eye level then snapped the sketchbook shut and gave David all of his attention.  
“So, Race said we needed to talk?”  
David shrugged his shoulders and softy took a seat in a plush rocking chair. He swung his leg slightly to make the rocking motion constant.  
“Okay, So neither of us know why we’re locked in the prop deck of the school at noon. Great.”  
There was silence for a few moments where the two boys just looked at each other.  
“How d’you like this school so far? You’re new right?”  
David leaned his head back against the worn covering of the chair. “Uh, Yeah. Second day. It’s fine I guess.”  
“I bet it’s much colder up here than Louisiana, huh?”  
With a chuckle David nodded his head in agreement. He watched as the boy leaned back in his chair.  
“I’m Jack by the way.”  
“Oh I’m David, it’s nice to-“  
David stopped short. He could see a patch of green oh his left arm.  
“Are you a Splotch?” He blurted suddenly.  
Jack’s face changed. His eyebrows creased and his lips twitched nervously.  
“Oh um yeah.” He wouldn’t meet David’s eye.  
“This is going to sound really weird,” He started. “But when did the colors appear?”  
“Oh. Um. Sometime yesterday. Ironic huh. First day of school. Fun right?”  
“Can I see it?”  
Jack leaned away from David, wary of the turn of conversation. He analyzed every interaction he’s had with the boy before deciding that he wasn’t a threat. And Jack has yet to be wrong about predicting a threat.  
Slowly he pulled up the left sleeve of his T-shirt.  
Long strokes of green, blue, and teal adorned Jack’s left arm.  
David could feel himself stand and make his way over to the boy.  
Jack stood to meet him.  
“It’s beautiful.” David breathed, his fingers ghosting the colors.  
“Whoever my soulmate is must be beautiful. outside and in. I wish I knew who they were.”  
David’s eyes traveled to Jack’s.  
“I think I do.”  
Jack’s eyes widened as he watched David slip off his jacket and flannel leaving him in his dark grey Game of Thrones T-shirt.  
Slowly he lifted his left sleeve to show the sunset of colors painted on his left shoulder.  
Jack’s breath hitched as his brain registered what this meant.  
“Yesterday? In the hall-“  
“When we ran into each other before Bio.” David finished his sentence.  
A silence washed over the two. Jack’s gaze drifted from David’s are to his eyes to his lips.  
“So we’re soulmates?” David asked quietly.  
“I guess we are.” Jack nodded.  
“Am gonna go out on a limb and say Race figured it out before us?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Wanna fuck with him?”  
David laughed as Jack slowly took his hand.  
“How so?”  
“When we go out there after lunch, we’re just new friends. Not soulmates.”  
David threw a smile towards Jack, whose own face held a crooked grin of his own.  
“Let’s go.”  
———  
“What do you mean?” Race asked astonished.  
“His soulmark is cool! Thanks for showing me! It matches.” Jack told Race with an innocent smile.  
Race glanced from Jack to David with wide, incredulous, eyes.  
Finch, Race’s friend, stood to the side, snickering with glee. As soon as he saw the matching marks on David and Jack he knew. He knew the two were soulmates. He knew that they knew. He also knew that they were Fucking with Race. And he knew everything was totally Jack’s idea.  
“They literally match! You’re each other’s soulmates!”  
Jack gave Davey a disbelieving look. Then turned back to Race.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Oh my god.” Race started suddenly. Eyes narrowed and fists clenched. “You know?”  
David looked at Jack before smiling.  
“Know what?”  
“I swear to all things holy I am going to hurt you!”  
Race said suddenly launching towards the couple. Albert, the history nerd who happened to be Race and Jack’s friend, held him back while Finch, Jack, and Davey died of laughter.  
“Jesus fuck I don’t remember the last time I laughed this hard!” Finch sputtered as Race began swearing loudly it What David assumes was Italian.  
“Ho intenzione di romperti la testa con un fottuto dizionario!”


End file.
